Sweet Temptation
by shewolf2
Summary: A fic about Yuki and Shuichi with a surprise twist.


Disclamer: I don't own Gravitation or its characters. Too bad so sad. :(

This story starst right after Yuki beats up Ma-Kun and starts to get back at Taki for rapeing Shuichi. Its my first Gravitation fic so be gentle. Oh and All these songs are of my own creation.

"So you liked how my Shu-chan tasted didn't you Aizawa-Kun?" the romance novelist glared at the shuddering form of Taki, the lead singer of Ask. Yuki was livid anger flared through his body, this stupid idiot had Shuichi raped I don't think he should live to do it again. Yuki raised his fist to deliver the life ending punch to Taki's skull, but he moved right as Eiri's fist slammed the wall where his head would have been.

"Be still it won't take long, no wait I'll drag out your death so you'll know how it feels to be tourtured." Yuki's eyes took on a demonic glow as he pulled his fist from the wall. Taki rose to his feet, "Wait don't you understand how sorry I am!" Yuki laughed "Your not sorry, not yet." Taki still persisted, "No, Eiri-sama wait it was a mistake and I didn't realize what I felt for Shuichi before it was too late." Yuki stopped and went over those words 'What I felt for Shuichi' "What do you mean felt? Explain yourself" Yuki demanded grabbing Taki's shirt.

"I like Shuichi just as you do and I couldn't reverse what happend it was too late..." Taki began to cry unconsolibly. "You like Shu? Well It's too late for that He's mine and I'll kill you if you ever get near him again! Do you understand me?" Yuki said dropping the sniveiling Taki, he nodded his head to Yuki's words. Just then someone knocked on the dressing room door, "Take care Aizawa-kun and I do wish your friends well" Yuki pulled open the door and was suprised to see Hiro waiting.

"You should becareful where you decide to attack Shuichi's attackers, you could go to jail, then what would happen to Shu? He'd die, you know he's nothing with out you Eiri-san" Hiro laughed and put his arm around Yuki's shoulder in a brief hug. "Where is Shuichi?" Yuki asked, maybe he'd get a kiss before the big concert that was in 3 hours. Hiro laughed again, "Oh well just head to your bed room you dog, I wish I were so lucky to have my own rock god in my bed, wait I am a rock god ha ha ha, It's still not the same..." Yuki stared at Hiro,nodded his thanks, and then headed home.

Yuki arrived at his house and smelled something cooking "Oh no he'll burn down my house" Yuki rushed inside and found not his lover but his would-be fiance waiting for him. "Oh Eiri-san welcome home, I made lunch for you" Ayaka smiled at him. Yuki became worried, "Where is Shuichi?" he asked immediately. "Oh, Shindou-san is over at Hiroshi Nakano's house doing some band work, didn't you just come from the recording studio? Oh no...umm.." Ayaka started to hesitate. Yuki glared. "Well it's just...umm... What if Shindou doesn't love you anymore what if Hiro and him are a thing? Who'd you see at the recording studio that told you Shindou was here?" What she said made sence in Yuki's mind and it clicked, Hiro must have wanted Shuichi all this time that little lier, I'll Kill Him! And Yuki stormed out leaving a seemingly worried Ayaka alone.

Yuki was tearing up the road leaving tread marks everywhere and his anger only increased when he arrived at the residence of the very snake that made his blood coil, Hiroshi Nakano! Yuki ran up to the door and kicked it open, "Hiro where the hell is Shuichi?" Hiro looked up from his couch suprised, "What the hell is your problem man? What the f#k did you do to my door?" Yuki calmed down a little, "Where is Shu? He wasn't at my house, Ayaka was!" Hiro jumped up frantic, "What? he said that he was leaving early to go wait in bed for you! He wasn't there?" Yuki shook his head,"No I don't know what happened, what if something bad is happening and I can't get to him like last time!" Yuki sunk to his knees and stared at the floor unable to move. The phone rang, Hiro looked from Yuki to the phone and then answered it.

"Hello?" Hiro asked, "Hiro? Is that you oh god it's me Shuichi is Yuki there something has happened." Hiro practically yelled into the phone, "Where the hell are you he's here and he's about to faint with worry!" the phone was silent for a second, "I've been here at his house the whole time, Ayaka was lying she tied me up and was going to hand me over to Taki Aizawa! So she could have Yuki and Taki could have me, so she lied and well Taki couldn't go through with taking me from Yuki knowing I'd never get over the fact that the sourpuss had me raped and that I'm in love with Yuki." Shuichi poured out the story to Hiro. "Well come over Yuki-chan won't even move man really, don't worry about where Taki and Ayaka are just get here." and Hiro hung up.

He went and talked to Yuki, "That was Shuichi, he's okay and its a long story he'll tell you when he gets here." Yuki started to sob and then to cry silently into his knees. Hiro just left him there knowing that Shuichi could fix it all and speak of the devil Shuichi walked right through what was left of Hiro's doorway. "Wow Yuki must have really been worried." Yuki looked up and dried his face when he seen Shuichi. "Oh Shuichi I thought something bad happened to you and I'm...I'm so useless I can't even protect you!" Yuki sniffed and put his head down again. Shuichi got on the floor and put his arms around Yuki pulling him close. "No you've done more for me than most, except for Hiro, but I'm in love with you and not him, do you get me? Your the love of my life , your who I live for nothing will ever keep me from you." Shuichi wiped away a few tears he was so happy Yuki worried over him. Hiro walked over, "Why don't you two go to my bedroom and talk it all out what ever you need and I can get around to fixing the door Eiri-san broke." Shuichi and Yuki walked into the bedroom and closed and locked the door.

Yuki sat on the bed as Shuichi stretched out on it, "So what happened to you?" Yuki asked his young lover. "Well, I was leaving early to be there when you got home, and Ayaka was there to my surprise, right? Anyway when I wasn't looking she hit me over the head with a lamp. Then I woke back up and realized she had tied me up and gaged me, then I heard you come in and leave storming thinking I was a Hiro's doing something, so I waited and heard Ayaka talk to Aizawa-kun on the phone about how she captured me for him and how sooner or later you'd give up on me and fall in love with her, but he must have changed his mind because I heard her say 'I guess your right we should let them be together' I guess that sourpuss must have realized he wasen't getting me like to love him and stuff so, he got Ayaka to let me go, and I called over here and came to you No Worries" Shuichi layed back and was ready to be lazy in the last hour before his concert. Yuki had other plans.

"Well seeing as how your okay." Yuki crawled over to Shuichi and kissed him deeply, Shuichi was surprised but kissed back. They began to peel off there clothes but only there shirts were off before the resumed kissing and Shuichi ran his hands up and down Yuki's back and then all over his body. That urged Yuki on more he moved his kisses down to Shuichi's neck and then to kiss and nibble on his nipples, causing a riot of moans from Shuichi. They ended up getting fully undressed and they Yuki started to please Shuichi and in a rush almost like a wave they were finished both of there bodies intertwined together seemingly inseperable. Sweat soaked the bead and there bodies were aching needing more. Yuki went to pull out of Shuichi but he held on to Yuki clenching on to him begging for more. "But your concert?" Shuichi rose with Yuki, " To the shower then?" and Yuki laughed, and pulled out of Shuichi finally and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower, making it warm. He pulled a towel around his waist and went to the doorway, "Coming? I think that finally it's your turn to have me, my sweet." Shuichi jumped up ready to devour the towel right off his sexy body. Shuichi was really inexperienced at this but yes, Yuki was gonna let him do things now, so be it. They climbed into the shower the steam already mingling with their sweaty bodies. At once Shuichi started to kiss the water off Yuki's neck and down his body and for once causing Yuki to moan, Shuichi rose in pleasure to finally hear these noises. He turned Yuki around and went into him from behind causing a little moan of pain from Yuki, but then it was nothing but pleasure, sweet and gentle for his Yuki. And another wave crashed over them both of pleasure, and of love. They were finished.

Shuichi climbed out of the shower and started to dry off he had to get ready and sell him-self as a 'straight singer'. When he was fully dried he put back on his old clothes and turned to see Yuki already dried and dressed. "Come on lets get you and Hiro to the concert" and Yuki kissed Shuichi on the lips and went to the car. Shuichi went to get Hiro who was in the Kitchen, "Hiro come on man, lets go make more Bad luck fans!" Hiro looked up and smiled, "Ready? let's go" They went the car and Yuki sped them over to the Tokyo Dome, for their sold-out concert. Special guest stars would be none other than Ryuichi Sakuma!

Shuichi, Hiro, and Yuki all went back stage, Yuki got a good front seat, Hiro and Shuichi went to their dressing room for preparation. Shuichi picked out an outfit that would make girls drool (and Yuki hee hee.) Hiro was already in his normal rock outfit and then Ryuichi came busting through the door. "Hey-ho let's go! It's time to rock Tokyo man!" Shuichi smiled at his idol and all three of them went to the stage. Shuichi took the front mike, Ryu wouldn't be out here for a while Hiro took is normal space on Shuichi's right and their back up, Noriko-san was left with all the keyboarding and synth stuff. Immediatly fan's started to scream, "Bad Luck, Bad Luck" " Oh, look it's Hiro-sama" "Oooh, Shuichi is so cute" "Go Pico-Pico Noriko-san Yeah!"

The guitar sliced through the air bringing the crowd to life even more, Bliiiinggggg! "Okay, Hello Tokyo! we're Bad luck! Are you ready to Rock?" The crowd screamed, Shuichi found Yuki and he was with the crowd yelling and ready to go. "Well then lets get this party started off right! With brand new single, called Sweet Temptation!"

_**(Guitar plays and keyboards)**_

_**" I see you watching me waiting for me,**_

_**do you see what I'm after?**_

_**Sweet whispers of love once lost**_

_**comeing back for my soul at any cost!"**_

_**Chorus: "Sweet Temptation is me loving you **_

_**oh the temptation, I know not what to do,**_

_**Don't you love me? For my love is plain to see**_

_**Sweet Temptation! Your all I need to be."**_

_**"Your what I taste on my lips**_

_**Your what I feel with my finger tips**_

_**I like being around your hips and **_

_**The sweet sensation of you when we kiss."**_

_**Chorus: 1time **_

_**(Guitar plays a soft acoustic melody, the keyboards are set on piano for the romantic mood)**_

_**"Please don't leave me (I'm nothing without you)**_

_**Don't forsake me ( I know not what to do)**_

_**Just believe me (I really do love you)**_

_**Your my love,(in a low seductive voice) my Sweet Temptation"**_

The crowd roared it's approval, now that'll be the slow dance phenomenon, hopefully :) Shuichi looked at Yuki who was smiling and Yuki knew that the song was written for him. "Now Lets rock with a duet from me and Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper" The crowd's noise rose to a cresendo as Ryuichi walked out to a second mike next to Shuichi and between Hiro. "Hello Tokyo what a great song from our little genius singer over here!" The crowd agreed, "Now are you ready to rock for real? Then lets go with our next new song Silent Thunder!"

_**(Now the guitar is rocking along with a drum type melody from the keyboards)**_

_**Ryuichi:**_

_**"Can our love be as non-existant as Silent Thunder?**_

_**Or are we meant to be a blunder.**_

_**No one knows what it is or what we should do**_

_**What do you think Shu?"**_

_**Shuichi: **_

_**"Take back all your mean words that you've put into my head,**_

_**I don't care and I ain't listening to what you said.**_

_**I'm probably better off dead,**_

_**Shut-up slave and get back in bed"**_

_**Chorus: Both**_

_**"OH! What do we do! Silent Thunder will kill you**_

_**Watch out no one knows when it strikes**_

_**Do you want to be next or be left for the fight?**_

_**Lovers come and Lovers go**_

_**We are tossed too and fro**_

_**Don't know where we should go**_

_**OH! Can you hear me Hello!"**_

_**(Guitar solo very rockin')**_

_**Ryuichi:**_

_**"Now it's time for our love to die"**_

_**Shuichi:**_

_**"I'm only here to say goodbye"**_

_**Both:**_

_**"Now you go and were still here**_

_**No one will remember so have no fear"**_

_**Chorus: 1 time**_

_**Ryuichi:**_

_**"Yeah Silent Thunder"**_

_**Shuichi:**_

_**"Will so"**_

_**Both:**_

_**"Kill you!" (laughter and more of the rockin guitar)**_

The crowd roars and they sing a few more songs but eventually it's time to go, "Well Tokyo it's been great and you should all buy Bad Luck's Cd! and before I go this is for all you fans of Shuichi Shindou." Ryuichi yelled and then grabbed Shuichi and kissed him on the lips. Yuki's jaw dropped before getting angry. Hiro was shocked and upset (he liked Ryuichi) Noriko sighed, "This is gonna cause trouble"

The crowd cheered "Yay Ryuichi and Shuichi make a great couple they even match names!" To Ryuichi's surprise Shuichi started to kiss back further angering Yuki and then angering Hiro.

So I hope everyone enjoyed this is my first Gravitiation fic. the songs are entirely one's that I made up, so review and tell me if you liked or didn't like them. Maybe there could even be another chapter if the reviews are good enough.


End file.
